Maybe It's Destiny
by wijfics
Summary: Summary: Continuation of the AU episode  8x13, If/Then , Callie and Arizona find their way to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Continuation of the AU episode (8x13, If/Then), Callie deals with her attraction for Arizona, Owen's PTSD and her family.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters in this story. All Characters are property of ABC & Shonda Rhimes.

**Author's note: **So, this is the first fanfic I've ever written. BUT, I like writing and I also have a huge thing for Calzona. I hope you enjoy it.

As Callie sat down on her bed, all she could think of was Arizona's hug and touch from earlier today.

"This isn't right." She thought to herself. Callie was married for one. And Callie had never been with a woman in that way. But there was something about the peds surgeon that made her heartbeat faster when she was in her presence.

A knock came at the door and her husband Owen walked in.

"Everything okay, hun?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about my kid from today." She lied.

"Well, he doesn't have to have surgery and he's breathing better than he's ever had before. He's going to be okay."

"True. I'm just going to go to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Callie lied back and turned to look at the wall. She fell asleep dreaming about how life would be with the blue-eyed beauty.

* * *

><p>Callie slammed the chart she was holding on the nurse's station. It was only noon and she had already lost two of her patients. It would take a miracle to make this day good again.<p>

"Calliope."

Callie spun on her heels and turned to see Arizona.

"Dr. Robbins. How are you?"

"I'm well. I just wanted to know if you would like to celebrate Riley's lung tonight? I know both you and Owen aren't working tonight so I thought I'd take this opportunity to ask you. About tonight."

Callie couldn't help but smile at her colleague's rambling. It was adorable.

"I would love to. Let me tell Owen and I'll meet you at the bar across the street after work."

"Sounds great. I'll see you then."

Arizona turned the corner and Callie smiled to herself. Today would be good after all.

* * *

><p>She walked towards the ER and saw her husband working on a chart.<p>

"Hey honey." She said as she approached him.

"Hey!" He said as he leaned forward to kiss Callie on the cheek. "What brings you to the ER? I didn't page you on accident did I?"

"No, nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you that Dr. Robbins and I are going to go celebrate Riley's lung tonight, so do you mind picking up the kids from daycare later? We're going to the bar across the street after work."

"Oh, of course! Yeah, I'll pick up the kids right after my shift and we'll head home. Call me if you need anything tonight."

"Incoming trauma!" A doctor yelled, pushing the double doors open.

"I gotta go sweetie, I'll see you tonight." Owen kissed her quickly and ran towards the gurnie.

* * *

><p>It was a little after 9 and Callie was sitting, making casual conversation with the bartender when Arizona sat down next to her. She was immediately speechless when she was what Arizona was wearing. Tight jeans, knee-high boots, and a dark blue blouse that showed enough of her cleavage and brought out her eyes…Callie couldn't help but stare.<p>

"Callie?" Arizona called, snapping Callie out of her trance.

"Oh, uhm, hi Arizona."

"Everything alright? You were kind of staring."

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just need to go to the bathroom."

Callie got up and walked as fast as she could to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and looked in the mirror. Her mind was racing and her heart was pumping as fast as it had ever been before. God, Arizona was incredibly stunning.

The bathroom door opened and Callie turned around to see that it was Arizona.

"I'm fine, really." Callie said.

"You sure about that?" Arizona asked moving towards her.

"Yeah, I'm oka—"

In that moment, Arizona kissed her full on the mouth. Callie could feel her knees go weak and she closed her eyes, thinking that this couldn't be real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Continuation of the AU episode (8x13, If/Then), Callie deals with her attraction for Arizona, Owen's PTSD and her family.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters in this story. All Characters are property of ABC & Shonda Rhimes.

**Author's note: **I'm really glad people are adding my story to their alerts. Like. I seriously have no words right now. I've always been pretty nervous about putting my work out there. Haha. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and favorites and everything. This chapter is kinda long, but I hope you enjoy it. I cranked out this chapter since I'm probably not going to be able to update this fic till sometime next week. I'll try to update as soon as I can though.

* * *

><p>Callie pushed Arizona back and pinched herself. This wasn't really happening is it? She had a family and a husband and kids. She knew she felt something towards the woman in front of her, but she knew that it couldn't happen. Not with everything else going on in her life.<p>

"I have to go." Callie announced after a few minutes. She opened the door and walked towards the exit.

Arizona stayed in the bathroom leaned against the wall, thinking about what she had done.

* * *

><p>Callie opened the door to her home and gasped in fear. The house was a wreck. The floor was sprinkled in broken glass and papers everywhere.<p>

"Owen?" She called out into the nothingness. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said nervously.

"Torres." Dr. Webber said. "You need to get here right now."

"What's happened?"

"It's Owen. The kids are safe. We have a nurse looking after them. But you need to get here now."

Callie hung up the phone and rushed to Seattle Grace. She didn't know what had happened but she prepared herself for the worst.

* * *

><p>She ran into the ER and asked the closest nurse where her husband was. Her mind was racing. And not just because of what happened with her husband and her kids, but because of the kiss she shared with Arizona. She subconsciously brought her hand up to her lips and continued to look for Owen and Dr. Webber.<p>

"There you are!" Owen was sitting on a hospital bed; his clothes still the same from earlier. But this time, there were spots of blood. "What the hell happened in our house! Where are the kids!" Callie yelled.

"I..I don't know." Owen looked down at his feet. "The kids are okay."

"Page Dr. Webber. NOW." She yelled at the closest nurse. She turned back to Owen. "It doesn't matter if the kids are okay! You could have hurt them Owen. And I think it's best that you stay away from them for a while."

"Callie. I'm okay now. I swear."

"No, you obviously aren't. You are getting help."

"Can I talk to you Dr. Torres?" Dr. Webber called from the other side of the room.

Callie walked towards him and leaned against the closest wall. "How did this happen?"

"He said the kids weren't listening to him and apparently he just snapped." Webber looked towards Owen with a look of concern. "I suggest we bring him up to psych."

"That was him snapping? There was broken glass everywhere. And who knows how traumatized the kids are…"

"We'll keep him here tonight and bring him to psych in the morning. I'll keep an eye on him. Your kids are in the playroom, up on the peds floor." He gave Callie a small smile and went to tend to another patient.

Callie made her way to the now empty elevator and hit the correct button. She hoped Arizona wasn't here. She loved seeing the blonde, no question about it. But the last thing she wanted was for Arizona to see her like this. The elevator doors opened and she walked towards the playroom.

"Mommy!" Allegra ran into her mother's arms, hugging her tight.

"Are you and your brother's okay?" Callie asked, giving her daughter a quick look over.

"Yeah. Daddy got really angry...did I do something wrong?"

"No, Daddy was just in a bad mood. He's going to go away for a little bit." Callie reassured her. "Let's go home, okay?" Callie pushed the stroller containing the twins and Allegra followed next to them. As the elevator doors closed before them, Callie saw a familiar blonde figure walking out of one of the patients rooms.

* * *

><p>The next day, Callie dropped her kids off at the daycare and walked towards the coffee cart outside. Last night was rough. She spent a good two hours putting the kids to sleep and another picking up all the bits of glass. She was exhausted and all she wanted was a cup of coffee to wake her up.<p>

"I need the strongest cup of coffee you've got." Callie told the woman behind the cart.

"Oh, hi Calliope." Callie looked around and saw Arizona waiting for her coffee next to her.

"Hello Dr. Robbins." Callie looked forward again, trying not to make eye contact.

"Callie..about last night. I shouldn't have done that. Maybe we could start over? We could both use a friend, y'know."

Callie eyed the blonde next to her. She really could use a friend. Especially with what happened last night and she didn't have Bailey to go to anymore since the all-powerful Ellis Grey fired her.

She hesitated. "Alright." She said as she grabbed her cup of coffee. Her pager flashed 911. "Look, I have to go...911. I'll see you around then."

Callie's 911 turned out to be about Owen. "So what did psych say?" She asked.

"Well, I'm okay for the most part. I scheduled some appointments with a therapist."

"Oh that's good." Callie said.

"I can go home today." Owen replied.

Callie took a deep breath. "I don't think that's such a good idea. You could've hurt them Owen. And I know you don't want to, but it can happen. I don't want to risk it. I thought you were talking to Teddy about all this."

"I was but she—"

"She? I was under the impression Teddy was a guy." Callie scoffed.

"Well, she is in the middle of a war Callie. I can't go to her whenever I want."

"I'm your wife, Owen! I want to help you, but you can't seem to tell me anything!"

"I…I'm sorry." Owen looked down at his feet.

"Is anything else going on with this Teddy woman?" Callie questioned.

Owen didn't say a word. He couldn't look at his wife right now. He was ashamed.

"I'll pack up a bag with your things. I don't know what to do about you anymore." Callie said and walked away without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Continuation of the AU episode (8x13, If/Then), Callie deals with her attraction for Arizona, Owen's PTSD and her family.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters in this story. All Characters are property of ABC & Shonda Rhimes.

**Author's note: **So there's a little time-traveling in this chapter. Thank you all for the favorites and the story alerts, I mean. As a first time fic writer, it's kind of overwhelming. Haha. But I'm glad I actually have an audience. I have to admit, this isn't my best work. I've had some writers block lately, plus work..ugh. If you guys have anything to say, good or bad, please leave a review. I'm always looking for ways to improve. :)

* * *

><p>Callie lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been two days without Owen in the house. Things couldn't have gotten any worse, could they? As much as Callie and Owen put up the 'happy couple act' in front of the kids and at the hospital, they weren't as happy as they were the first few years they were together. Callie didn't even know how she felt about him anymore. It all started three weeks ago when Arizona Robbins started wandering the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital.<p>

_Three weeks ago:_

_Callie Torres dropped her kids off at the daycare and made her way to the usual morning staff meeting in Chief Grey's office. The regulars were all there; her husband Owen Hunt, Mandy Bailey, one of her closest friends, The Shepherds and Grey's husband, Richard Webber. The chief was late, as usual. _

_Ellis Grey stood before them with another woman. There was something about the new woman that made Callie a bit nervous._

"_Morning everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Arizona Robbins. She's our new Head of Pediatrics. Dr. Robbins, would you like to say anything?" _

"_Hello everyone, I look forward to working with all of you." The blonde said, making eye contact with Callie for a brief moment before sitting down next to the Chief._

"_Now, what's on the agenda for today?" The Chief asked. "Torres, what's going on in Cardio?"_

_Callie cleared her throat. "I'm doing a heart transplant today around 4 and I'm letting Yang scrub in."_

_They each went around the table and listened to what the other's schedules were like. Callie fidgeted in her seat, eager to go do some work. When it was Arizona's turn to speak, Callie's need to do work disappeared and she focused her attention on the beautiful woman speaking. Arizona was gorgeous. She had deep blue eyes, blonde hair that covered a bit of her shoulders and she was wearing a dress that showed enough of her long, toned legs. Callie let her mind wander for a few seconds and was immediately brought back down to reality when everyone got up to start their day. She walked towards the door and instead, she was face-to-face with Arizona Robbins. _

"_Oh, hey. It's Arizona, right?" Callie asked, trying to control her nerves._

"_Yeah. You're Torres?" _

_Callie chuckled. "Torres is my last name. Well. Really, it's Torres-Hunt. But my first name is Callie. Pleased to meet you." She stuck out her hand and they shook hands for a brief moment. _

"_Does Callie stand for anything?" Arizona said, taking her hand back and putting it in her lab coat pocket. _

"_Er, it stands for Calliope, but the only person that calls me that is my father." _

"_Hmm. Calliope. It's beautiful. Well Calliope, I better go check on the kids. I'll see you around." Arizona turned and walked towards the stairs. _

_There was something about the way Arizona said her name that made Callie's stomach do somersaults. Callie shook off the feeling and headed towards the Cardio floor to check on her transplant patient._

* * *

><p>The latina shook her head as she remembered Arizona's first day at the hospital. Since then, Callie and Arizona haven't interacted much at all on a personal level. Everything was strictly professional until the night at the bar when they kissed. Just thinking about it made Callie feel unsure. She loved the kiss with Arizona, no doubt about it. But Callie had never been with a woman. She had always believed that she was straight. And after being with men all her life, she didn't know what to think about this. Maybe time away from Owen was exactly what she needed to figure out what her heart was saying.<p>

Callie walked into the hospital cafeteria and got in line for some food. She didn't want to stay here long, just in case Owen was around. She planned on eating lunch in her office, until she spotted Arizona sitting by herself in the corner of her eye. She walked over to the blonde who looked like she was in the middle of a daydream.

"Want some company?" Callie asked, setting her tray down onto the table.

Arizona jumped nervously. "Yeah, sure. How has your day been so far?" She said as she took a bite of her food, then promptly spat it out. "That's disgusting."

Callie laughed. "Yeah, that's why I don't get whatever that is. I usually get the lasagna. Or the pizza when they have it. It's pretty decent. But it doesn't beat that pizza place down the road. What is that anyway?" Callie replied, eying the mysterious substance on Arizona's tray.

"Um..I have no clue, really." Arizona mumbled, while she picked at her food. "I kinda just grabbed it cause this guy started hitting on me." She looked over at the muscular man across the room. "He stared at my boobs the whole time."

"Well, I mean, I don't blame him." Callie blurted out. _'Shit, did I really just say that?' _She thought to herself. "I mean, you're attractive. Anyone can see that." Callie said trying to fix the situation.

"Hah, thanks." The blonde said, winking at her fellow colleague. "I better get going. I've got a consult." Arizona stood up and picked up her tray. "Hey. Maybe we can grab a drink soon? A real one, this time. I won't kiss you this time, promise. And we can actually celebrate this time too."

"Um, yeah, sure." Callie said quickly, still embarrassed from her earlier comment.

Arizona flashed Callie a smile and went off to the Peds floor.

Callie finished eating her food and got up to go to the Cardio floor. She made it halfway across the cafeteria before the muscular man Arizona pointed out earlier approached her.

"Mark Sloan, plastics." He announced.

"Callie Torres, Cardio. Haven't seen you around before. Are you new around here?"

"Sort of. I'm an old friend of the Shepherds." He said, letting his eyes wander Callie's body.

"Oh, right. Well. I'll see you, I guess." Callie speed walked towards the exit. The last thing she wanted was this guy coming on to her. She had enough problems with a certain man already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Continuation of the AU episode (8x13, If/Then), Callie deals with her attraction for Arizona, Owen's PTSD and her family.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters in this story. All Characters are property of ABC & Shonda Rhimes.

**Author's note: **Hi guys! This chapter is extra long, since I haven't updated in a while. And not going to lie, it took me a while to figure out where I'm going with this, but I think you'll enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"I heard you met Sloan. He's a nice guy." Addison Montgomery said, smirking at Callie.<p>

"Hah, I bet." Callie replied sarcastically. "He likes to stare at people's boobs apparently."

"He stared at your boobs? Figures." Addison leaned against the nurse's station on the main floor. For a pregnant woman due in two weeks, Addison was still going strong.

"Yeah, not just mine. He was checking out Arizona before he got to me." Callie rolled her eyes and continued to write in a chart.

"Oh, they would be so cute together! Don't you think?" The redhead squealed.

"Uh. No?" Callie tried to put an image to the idea and frowned. The only person she could imagine Sloan with was a blow-up doll. And the only person she wanted Arizona with was herself. "Sloan is kind of a manwhore, don't you think? And I wouldn't want him hurting Arizona.."

"Since when did you care about Peds girl?" Addison questioned.

"Well. We're kind of friends now. We got drinks a few days ago and some stuff happened. No big deal." Callie shifted uncomfortably, afraid of what her colleague would say next.

"Ooh, what stuff?" Addison leaned forward slightly. "You know, I'm going to find out eventually. Word spreads like wildfire in this hospital. And how can you resist the pregnant woman!"

Callie scoffed. "Yeah, exactly why I don't want to tell you and your crazy hormones." She turned around and caught a glimpse of Arizona hopping onto elevator.

"You know, I can see you smiling like an idiot right? And the last time I saw that smile was the first time Owen asked you out 6 and a half years ago." Addison leaned in closer and whispered. "Are you speaking the vagina monologues now?"

"WHAT?" Callie said a little louder than she intended. Some people turned and looked at the duo questioningly. "I. Um. I mean. Come with me." Callie grabbed Addison's wrist and pulled her into the closest on-call room.

"We kissed, okay? Well, she kissed me. But that doesn't matter, because I like her and we..We kissed." Callie paced back and forth and continued to ramble. "I know word spreads like crazy and that's why I'm trusting you NOT to tell anyone. Even though you probably will." She sat down next to Addison, who looked at Callie hopefully.

"So, you kissed the peds surgeon." Addison said smiling.

After a few moments of silence, Callie piped up. "I never thought I'd like a girl. But…it feels so right."

"Do what you want to do, Cal. I know things with Owen haven't been the best. And if you think it's right, I support you all the way." Addison hugged Callie and got up. "I think I'm going to go talk to Sloan about his obsession with other people's boobs. He's been staring at mine too." The pregnant woman chuckled and walked out of the room to leave Callie to think.

* * *

><p>"We need to talk." Owen said as he approached his wife.<p>

"I'm kind of busy Dr. Hunt." Callie replied, trying to hang on to all the charts that needed to be filled. A few dropped to the floor. "Damn it." Owen bent down to pick them up.

"Can we please talk?" He pleaded.

"Fine. Follow me to my office. Oh, and bring the charts."

They walked together in silence down the hallway towards Callie's office. They haven't spoken in days and Callie didn't know what to expect. But she knew that she didn't want to be with him anymore. She wasn't happy.

"Look, Cal, I'm sorry. Can I just go home tonight? Please? The therapy has helped a lot—"

"Okay, one, you've only been to therapy once. I've checked with Dr. Wilson. Two, I know you're sorry. That's all you've said since it's happened. But that doesn't change the fact that it can happen again. You being around the kids is putting them in danger! And the last thing I want is for one of OUR kids to end up in the ER." Callie paced around the room and took a deep breath. "I..I don't think we should stay together."

As Callie said those last words, there was a knock at the door and Arizona came in.

"Hey, I've been paging you; I need you for a consult." The blonde said. "Oh, was I interrupting something? I'm sorry." She turned around quickly and started moving towards the door.

"Oh, no. I was just about to leave." Owen replied in a monotone voice as he got up and left the room, leaving the two women alone.

"Is he okay?" Arizona asked. "He looked really sad..."

"That's my fault. I told him I didn't think that we should be together anymore..." Callie's eyes filled with tears and she found refuge in the Peds surgeon's arms. Arizona held her tight and stroked her hair.

"It's going to be okay. I know it's hard, but it's going to be okay. Promise." Arizona reached up and kissed her temple gently. "I know I said I wasn't going to kiss you, but you looked like you needed it." The blonde said quickly.

Callie let out a laugh in between sobs. "It's okay. It's not like I don't like the kisses." She said, as she cursed in her head. Another thought that was supposed to stay in her brain. Arizona smiled as Callie took a deep breath. "Maybe we can grab that drink tonight?"

Arizona smiled again. "Sounds good. Meet you at Joe's around 9?"

Callie sat up. "Yeah, okay."

They spent a few minutes in silence, sneaking in quick glances at the other. Arizona was the first one to get up. "I better go. There's some kid out there that needs me. See you tonight." She gave Callie one last smile and left the office.

* * *

><p>"Addison!" Callie called as she saw her friend leaving the NICU.<p>

"Hey Cal. What's up?"

"Do me a favor and watch the kids tonight? I don't trust Owen watching them cause of what happened and I kinda told him I don't want to be with him anymore earlier. I need a drink." Callie said as she leaned against the wall.

"Of course. I understand. I'm off at 8:30, so I'll pick up the kids from daycare and bring them to mine?"

"That's perfect. Thank you so much!" Callie gave Addison a quick hug and walked back to the elevator.

"You owe me!" Addison said as her friend walked away.

* * *

><p>Callie arrived at Joe's 15 minutes late. She opened the door to the crowded bar and saw the blonde having a conversation with bartender. She sat down next to her. "I'll have a beer and a shot of tequila." Callie said to the bartender in front of her, waiting till he was done talking to Arizona.<p>

"Oh hey!" The blonde said as she took a sip of her drink.

Callie took her shot of tequila and answered back after clearing her throat, "Hi!" It had been a while since Callie had some hard liquor in her system and she was already feeling a bit drunk. She cracked open her beer and took a sip.

"Whoa, slow down. You have all night to drink. Well, until Joe closes up at least." Arizona placed her hand on Callie's, lowering the bottle onto the counter. "Wait, if you're here, who's watching the kids?" She looked at Callie with fear in her eyes. The concern Arizona gave for the kids was enough to make Callie's heart melt.

"Addison's got them. They're spending the night at her house." The latina said, taking another sip of beer.

"Oh, okay." Arizona said, sounding relieved. "It looks like it's just her and the kids then." She pointed at Addison's husband, Derek, who was talking to Meredith Grey on the other side of the room.

"Hm. They're probably asleep now." Callie replied.

"Mhmm." Arizona drank the rest of her drink and asked Joe for another. He slid it down the counter and she gladly took a sip.

Callie's stomach rumbled and she realized she hadn't eaten much. "Ugh, I'm really hungry." She said as she gripped her stomach.

"Wanna get some food and head back to my place? I live down the street." Arizona asked. "I have some wine in my fridge, don't worry."

Callie nodded and after they settled their tab, they walked down to Callie's favorite pizza place. The air was cold for spring, so they stayed close. They walked together in silence. There was no awkwardness to it. Callie just liked being in Arizona's presence. She opened the door for Arizona and ordered the pizza. "One large pepperoni pizza." She stumbled through her words. Maybe she was a little drunker than she thought. She paid for the pizza and they exited the restaurant. "So, where to?" Callie asked the woman next to her.

"Right there." She pointed at apartment building directly across the street from the hospital.

"Really? You live that close?" Callie asked.

"I save lives for a living, Callie. I can't be living that far from work." The blond joked. They made their way inside and hopped on the elevator. Arizona hit the 5 button and they got to apartment 502. She fumbled with the keys and opened the door, revealing her apartment. Arizona obviously didn't unpack all her things yet. Boxes filled the living room and clothes were piled on the couch.

"Sorry." Arizona apologized and took the pile of clothes off the couch to what Callie assumed was her bedroom. She came back and pulled out a bottle of wine from the fridge. "I haven't had much time to get my stuff together" She said sheepishly as she poured Callie a glass of wine.

"It's okay. Maybe I can help." Callie said, lifting one of the boxes onto the coffee table.

"Callie, you're a guest in my home. Sit down, drink your wine and eat some pizza." Arizona said, pulling Callie down on the couch with her.

"Fine." Callie said. She didn't like being bossed around, but with Arizona it didn't matter. "So how are you liking Seattle so far?" She asked, taking a bite of pizza in the process.

"I love it. I love my job and having good friends." Arizona said as she nodded in Callie's direction. "And I really love this pizza. You were right." She took off a piece of pepperoni and put it in her mouth.

"Told you." Callie smiled. "Thanks for this. You really didn't have to help me."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Arizona smiled back and finished her glass.

Callie lied back on the couch, taking in her surroundings. "This is a pretty nice place."

Arizona got up to get another glass of wine. "I fell in love with it when I first saw it. It's perfect." She replied and sat down a bit closer to Callie this time. The silence hit them once again and after a few minutes, Callie spoke up.

"I kinda wish I didn't have so many responsibilities so I could live more. Y'know?" Callie said. "But if I didn't have those things, then I probably wouldn't be here with you."

Arizona blushed. "You make it sound like you're enjoying it." She said, getting a playful hit on the arm from Callie. "I think we meet people that we're supposed to meet no matter what. Like it's fate. Maybe there's something that would've brought us here no matter what we do..like destiny."

"Do you really believe in that stuff?" Callie asked.

"Yeah. Cause without it, I wouldn't be with a beautiful woman like yourself." Arizona took a sip of her wine and it was Callie's turn to blush. Surely, this was the drunk version on Arizona. Callie hadn't noticed till now, but Arizona was moving closer and closer to Callie. They were so close now, all Callie had to do was extend her pinky and she would be touching Arizona's leg.

"Arizona?" Callie moved towards the blond.

"Hmm?" Arizona turned her head leaving a couple inches between their faces.

"Kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note 2: <strong>I know, I know. You guys probably hate me for finishing this chapter like this, but I will be updating again very, very soon. Tell me what you think about this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Continuation of the AU episode (8x13, If/Then), Callie deals with her attraction for Arizona, Owen's PTSD and her family.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters in this story. All Characters are property of ABC & Shonda Rhimes.

**Author's note: **I totally intended for this to be up earlier than today. Ahhhh. But I got a new guitar a few days ago and that kinda got me sidetracked. :P Leave reviews, please?

* * *

><p>"<em>Kiss me."<em>

Arizona leaned forward and kissed Callie gently. She pulled back and bit her lip. "I don't want to ruin this." She said quietly.

Callie tugged on Arizona's shirt, pulling her forward again. "There's nothing to ruin." She whispered against Arizona's lips. They kissed and Callie ran her tongue across Arizona's bottom lip. Arizona gladly let her in, letting the latina explore her mouth. Their tongues fought against each other passionately and soon, they ran out of air.

Arizona looked into Callie's deep brown eyes and smiled. "You know, your kisses aren't that bad either." She lied back on the couch and rested her head on Callie's shoulder.

Callie smiled back and put her arm around Arizona's body. "I know it's kind of early for us to talk…about this. But. What does this make us?" She asked, hesitating at first.

Arizona thought for a brief moment. "Well. We're friends. That like to kiss each other?" Callie couldn't help but laugh at the face Arizona was making while she thought. "I mean, there's obviously something between us."

"Yeah." Callie kissed Arizona's head and yawned. She didn't realize how much time went by and it was getting late. "It's almost 1 already" She said through yet another yawn.

"You can sleep here if you want." Callie nodded, too tired to produce anymore words. "I'll go get you some clothes to sleep in and a blanket." Arizona got up and walked into her bedroom, coming back a few minutes later with an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "You can go sleep in my room. I'll sleep out here tonight."

"What? It's your home, you should be the one sleeping in the bed." Callie argued. "I'm not letting you sleep on the couch."

"Is this your way of getting into bed with me?" Arizona smirked.

"No! I mean, not that I don't want to be in bed with you, I do but not like that. I mean –"

Arizona silenced Callie by kissing her forcefully. "I was kidding. And of course I'll sleep next to you." She winked. Arizona got up and offered her hand to help Callie up. Callie accepted and stood up next to the blond.

"I'll just go change in the bathroom. I'll be right back." Callie went into the bathroom and washed her face. She got dressed and looked in the mirror. Arizona's oversized shirt was just long enough to cover her underwear. At least I have these shorts too, she thought to herself. She walked out of the bathroom and went into Arizona's bedroom. Arizona had changed into a similar outfit to Callie's, replacing the shirt with a simple cami. She smiled as she watched Arizona check herself out in the mirror in front of her. "You look great, y'know."

"Thanks." Arizona smiled back and yawned. "We should sleep." She said as she got under the covers.

Callie nodded and lay next to her under the sheets. She looked up at the ceiling. This felt right, she thought. Nothing felt better than this. Heck, she never felt this way about Owen in the 6.5 years they were together. Her eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment and she looked over at Arizona who was already asleep, snoring quietly. She smiled and fell asleep, dreaming of the beautiful woman next to her.

* * *

><p>Callie woke up the next morning to an empty bed. "Arizona must have been paged" She thought. She sat up and looked around the room. She found a clock on the nightstand next to her that read 9AM. Callie sighed loudly, took Arizona's pillow and put it over her face. Last night had left Callie with a slight hangover.<p>

She got up slowly, found her clothes from last night and changed. "Addison's probably sick of the kids by now." She said to herself. Callie walked out into the living room and found a note on the coffee table.

"_Calliope._

_I'm sorry I left you this morning. Emergency at the hospital. I didn't want to wake you; you looked so peaceful. Hopefully I'll see you later."_

_AZ"_

Callie smiled and stuffed the note in her pocket. She didn't want to leave, but the kids were probably driving Addison up a wall. She quickly found a notepad and wrote Arizona a note.

"_Arizona,_

_Thanks for last night. I hope everything's okay. Can we talk soon about all this?_

_-Callie"_

Callie headed out the front door and found her car where she parked it last night. Maybe this would be easier than she thought.

* * *

><p>Callie slammed her car door shut in front of the Shepherd house, immediately regretting her previous action. Callie wasn't even half way to the front door when it swung open and two little boys ran towards her.<p>

"Mama!" Gavin and Gus yelled loudly.

"Hi kiddos." She said, picking up the twins. "How were they?" She asked as Addison appeared in the doorway.

"They were good. Allegra had some trouble sleeping, but I gave her some hot milk and then she was out like a light." Addison replied. "She's inside with Derek." Addison motioned her inside, and pointed into the living room.

They were having a tea party and Derek was wearing one of Addison's ridiculous hats. Callie fought back a laugh and followed Addison into the kitchen. The last thing she imagined Derek doing was playing dress up with her daughter. He was just so gloomy all the time.

"How long has that been going on?" Callie laughed as she put the twins down.

Addison looked at the clock behind her. "About 40 minutes." She smiled. "So how was last night?"

"Great. Better than great. She got paged this morning though, so she wasn't there when I woke up."

"Aunty Addi, I hungry." Gus said, tugging on Addison's pants gently. Addison pulled out some snacks from the cabinet and put them in a small bowl. Gus gladly accepted and ran over to Gavin who was playing with a toy truck on the floor.

"So no lovin' for Callie then?" Addison smirked.

"No! Well. We kissed. Mostly because we were drunk. But, she said she felt something between us though. I feel it too." Callie said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Derek walked into the kitchen with his hat still on and Callie laughed. "I never thought I'd ever see you like this, Derek."

"Shush." Callie handed him the pot of coffee and he refilled his cup. He left the room to finish his tea party.

"How did my little girl get him to do that?" Callie asked.

"He has a soft spot somewhere in him." Addison said with a little twinkle in her eye.

Callie smiled. "You two really are good together."

"Eh. You can say that if you want." Addison replied. "Things haven't been the best."

"What's up?" Callie sat down on a stool next to Addison.

Addison took a deep breath and sat down next to Callie. "Remember Sloan? Well. I slept with him."

"He's into pregnant chicks. Why does that not surprise me." Callie rolled her eyes.

"He slept with me nine months ago, Cal." Addison said quietly, stirring her coffee.

"Wait. What? But. You and Derek and there's going to be a baby.." Callie said trying to process her thoughts.

"Derek didn't even want a baby." Addison said as she stared into her coffee.

There were a few seconds of silence and Callie could here Derek playing with Allegra in the other room. "I'm so sorry Adds." She placed her hand over Addison's.

Addison looked up at Callie. "It's not your fault. The world just hates me, that's all." She smiled weakly.

Callie looked up at the clock. "I really hate leaving you like this Adds, but I better go before they get restless." She squeezed Addison's hand gently. "I'm always here if you need me." Callie got up and gave Addison a tight hug.

"Come on kids. Allegra, you can play with Uncle Derek next time." The three kids ran towards Callie. "Say thank you to Auntie Addi."

"Thank you!" They said in unison, hugging Addison's legs.

"I love you Adds." Callie gave the woman another hug and they went out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Continuation of the AU episode (8x13, If/Then), Callie deals with her attraction for Arizona, Owen's PTSD and her family.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters in this story. All Characters are property of ABC & Shonda Rhimes.

**Author's note: **I was inspired to write today. I loved writing Arizona in this one. Mostly because she reminds me a lot of myself. Hah. But anyway, I really hope you like it. Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Callie opened the front door of her house and let the kids run in before her.<p>

"Daddy!" Allegra said as she saw her father sitting on the couch.

"Oh hey, pumpkin!" Owen said. Callie turned around, staring at her husband. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Kids, why don't you go play upstairs. I'm going to talk to you Dad, okay?" Allegra nodded and ran up the stairs with her brothers. "Be careful!" Callie called out.

"This was a surprise." Callie said, a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

"I wanted to see them. And plus, we need to talk." Owen replied.

"Owen. The only thing I want to talk about is some divorce papers." Callie said, putting her purse on the counter. "Things aren't the same as they were 7 years ago."

"We have kids Callie! We have kids together! How the hell are you going to explain all this?" Owen yelled at his wife.

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with me when I know damn well that you're not in love with me? I've seen you and Yang together. I know that she was there for you when you had an episode in the hospital. I know there was something between you and Teddy. And I know that I don't love you anymore." Callie said harshly.

Owen looked at his wife and looked down at the floor.

"We need to stop pretending. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of pretending we're in love at the hospital and with the kids. I'm sick of not being myself."

"And the kids? How is this going to work?" Owen asked, taking a deep breath.

"We'll just have to tell them it's not their fault. I mean, it isn't. We fell out of love a long time ago, Owen. And we can switch every week or you can have them on weekends or something. I want you to have more sessions with your therapist first though. I don't want a repeat of last time."

Suddenly, a high pitched scream came from upstairs. Owen and Callie looked each other and bolted up the stairs into the twins' room. Gavin lay on the floor crying and clutching his left arm, while Allegra and Gus stood watching in terror.

"What happened?" Callie asked, holding Gavin.

"Gav jumped off the bed and fell on his arm." Allegra said quietly.

Callie did a quick inspection on Gavin's arm. "He's going to need a cast. It's definitely broken." She said to Owen and turned to the kids. "I thought I told you to be careful!" She scolded. "Come on, let's get in the car and take Gavin to the hospital."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the family appeared at the hospital. Callie had paged Arizona the second she got in the car and when they got to the ER, she was there waiting for them.<p>

"Gavin Hunt, three years old, broken ulna on his left side." Callie said quickly, as she placed Gavin in a wheelchair. "He's allergic to penicillin." She added.

Arizona bent down in front of Gavin. "Hi Gavin, I'm Arizona. You can call me Zona. I'm gonna fix up your arm okay?"

The boy looked back and forth between his arm and his mother and pointed. "Hurts." He said frowning.

"I know, sweetie. It's going to be okay though. Dr. Robbins is a good friend of Mommy's and she's going to make you all better." Callie said, giving her son a kiss on the cheek. She worriedly looked over at Arizona.

"C'mon Gav, let's go get you an x-ray." Arizona gave Gavin a smile and pushed his wheelchair towards the elevator. Owen, Callie and the kids followed as they piled into the elevator and headed to the peds floor.

"So." Owen said as he stood between the two women. "I didn't know you two were friends." He said bluntly.

Callie and Arizona looked at Owen and then back at each other. "Yeah. We're friends." Arizona said. They reached the peds floor and Arizona wheeled Gavin to the x-ray room. "Now, parents," She said, looking at Callie and Owen. "If you could just stay out here while I get Gavin's x-ray's done." Callie's mouth opened to say something, but Arizona stopped her. "I know you two are doctors at this hospital, but you aren't on duty. And ever if you were on duty, I wouldn't be allowed to let you do anything anyway. I'll take care of Gavin, I promise."

"I'll bring these two to the cafeteria." Owen said, giving a small salute to the two women and guiding Allegra and Gus to the elevator.

Arizona pushed the wheelchair into the room and looked at Gavin. He had most of his dad's features, the only thing different was his striking blond hair.

"Now Gavin, I'm going to put this thing on you and we're going to take a picture of your arm. And then afterwards, we're going to put a cast on it and give you some medicine to make it hurt less."

* * *

><p>Callie watched through the window as Arizona interacted with her son. She was gentle with him, as she was with all her patients. Callie smiled as Arizona gave Gavin a high-five for being good. A few seconds later, they appeared next to Callie. "How was he?" She asked.<p>

"He was a rockstar, just like his Mom." Arizona grinned at the woman in front of her. "Here's a sticker for being so awesome, Gav." She pulled a sticker out from her front pocket of her lab coat and placed it on Gavin's shirt. "Want to hang out in my office while we wait?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Callie smiled and pushed the wheelchair down the hall to Arizona's office.

"I'm sorry I- uh didn't get to stay." Arizona stammered. "I really didn't want to go."

"It's alright, I understand. We're surgeons. We have to save lives." Callie replied.

Arizona opened the door and let Callie and Gavin through. Callie & Arizona sat on the couch, while Gavin stayed in his wheelchair, playing with a Rubik's Cube.

"Thanks for last night, by the way." Callie said quietly. "I had a good time."

Arizona smiled. "I did too." They watched Gavin struggle with the Rubik's cube with one hand in silence. "How'd he break his arm?"

"They were playing upstairs while Owen and I were talking. Allegra said he jumped off the bed and landed on his arm." Callie sighed & lied back on the couch.

"Ouch. He's going to be fine though. He's a good kid." She smiled again.

"Thanks Arizona. I really owe you." Callie said, giving the blonde a hug. She was tempted to kiss her, but the feeling quickly disappeared when Gavin started crying and dropped the Rubik's Cube he was playing with. Arizona got up and kneeled next to Gavin.

"Wanna see a magic trick?" Arizona asked. Gavin sniffled and nodded his head. Arizona reached out and pulled a quarter behind his ear. He gasped and looked up at Arizona.

"Again, Zona!" Callie smiled at the sight before her and watched as Arizona did the trick again. Suddenly, Arizona's pager went off, signaling that the X-Ray's were ready.

"Let's go, Gav. We're going to put a cast on that arm now." Gav gave Arizona a big smile.

An hour later, Gavin had a new cast on his arm and was walking on his two feet. "You're very brave for not crying so much, Gav. And for your super awesome braveness, you get another sticker." Arizona handed him a sticker.

"Thanks Zona!" He said as he grinned up at Arizona. He went into the playroom and started playing with a toy train.

"You're really good with kids." Callie said, watching Gavin through the glass.

"Psh, it's what I do." Arizona replied.

"Maybe..maybe we can have dinner sometime?" Callie said nervously. "I mean, I do owe you for helping Gavin and staying at your place. So…dinner?"

"I would love to have dinner with you, Calliope." Arizona smiled.

"How did everything go?" Owen said as he approached his wife. Allegra and Gus ran into the playroom.

"It was good. I already told Calliope this, but Gavin needs to keep the cast on for two to three months but other than that, he's good to go." Owen looked at Callie questionably as Arizona said her full name.

"Okay. Well, come on guys." He said, as he called the kids from outside the playroom. "Thank you Dr. Robbins. I'll see you around."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Continuation of the AU episode (8x13, If/Then), Callie deals with her attraction for Arizona, Owen's PTSD and her family.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters in this story. All Characters are property of ABC & Shonda Rhimes.

**Author's note: **Hey guys! I really don't have much to say about this chapter, other than it's mostly fluff. Well. Kind of. There's going to be some drama real soon.

I started another fic the other night after watching Glee. If you saw the latest episode you know what happens, but anyway, it's a Grey's/Glee crossover. Check it out! And leave reviews! -J

* * *

><p>Arizona was trying to gather the mass amount of papers on her desk when there was a faint knock on the office door. "Come in" She called.<p>

Callie walked into the small room and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the couch, elbows on her knees and watched as Arizona wrestled with her giant pile of paperwork. She stifled out a laugh as the blonde's efforts to get the pile into a neat stack failed and fell over. Arizona pouted and shot Callie a look. "That's not funny." She whined.

"Sorry, sorry. You're just really…adorable." Callie said as she gave Arizona a smile. "Anyway…Do you want to grab that dinner tomorrow? I figured I could get a sitter to watch the kids, since Gavin feels a lot more comfortable with the cast after having it for a week." She rambled. Arizona pout turned into a smile as she got up to sit next to Callie.

"I'd love to." Arizona leaned in to kiss Callie on the cheek.

"Wait. I wanted to talk to you about a few things too." Callie said as Arizona's smile turned into a pout once again. "I'm getting a divorce." She announced. "And I don't know if this counts as cheating or not, but I just wanted to tell you that I don't love Owen. He doesn't know about this and I haven't loved Owen for the past 5 years. I don't want this to feel like cheating because it's not." She continued to ramble. "I really like you Arizona and maybe we did what we did because we were drunk but—"

Arizona kissed Callie on the lips and pulled back, resting her forehead on Callie's. "I like you. I didn't kiss you just cause I was drunk. I felt something between us from the first day we met." She raised her hand and cupped Callie's cheek. "Usually I just go for it and ask someone out the first time I meet them, but with you. It's complicated. And I understand that. I guess we just have to thank Riley's artificial lung for starting things off." She smiled and was just about to kiss Callie again, but the pager on her hip went off. The brunette groaned and looked down at the beeping object. "Crap, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night?" Arizona said as she bit her bottom lip. Callie nodded and lied back on the couch as she watched the blonde walk out the door.

* * *

><p>The day passed and Callie was once again indecisive about what to wear. She only got home about an hour ago and the sitter was coming in thirty minutes. She looked through her closet and finally chose a dark green top and tight, fitting jeans. She looked into the mirror and posed. Pleased with what she chose, she went downstairs to gather the kids.<p>

"Allegra! Gavin, Gus!" Callie called. The three children ran down the stairs and stood in front of her. "Now, I want you to be good for Miss April. No fighting, no screaming, and just listen to April, okay?" They nodded simultaneously as the doorbell rang. Callie opened the door, revealing a very perky April Keptner.

"Hi Dr. Torres! And hi kids!" She kneeled down and gave each of the Hunt children a lollipop.

Callie rolled her eyes. "April, you're going to get them bouncing off the walls." She said as she watched her kids stick the suckers in their mouths. "Anyway, I left money for pizza on the counter, you have my number in case of an emergency and I'll be home around 10:30. Oh and make sure they go to sleep before 9."

April nodded as Callie put her leather jacket on. She was about to head out the door until April spoke up. "Where's Dr. Hunt? I thought he was your date."

She looked at Callie confusingly as Callie sighed. "Oh, he's not here. I think he's on-call for the night. I'm just going to go get some drinks with a friend." She faked a smile. "I'm going to be late. I'll see you guys later." Callie kissed her kids on the cheek and drove to the hospital to pick Arizona up.

* * *

><p>Arizona finished her last surgery in the nick of time and changed into the outfit she was wearing for dinner. She quickly gathered her things and made her way to the main floor of the hospital. "Callie was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago." She thought to herself as she looked at her phone.<p>

"Waiting for someone?" The blonde jumped at the sound of Owen's voice.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for scaring the crap out of me." She shot Owen a look.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you." He stood next to Arizona, watching the cars drive down the street. "Hot date?" He asked, eying Arizona's outfit.

"Um, yeah." She shuffled her feet and adjusted the . "As if this could be anymore awkward…" She muttered under her breath. Luckily, Owen's pager went off just as Callie parked on the street.

"I better go." He said giving Arizona a small smile.

"Yeah, okay. My ride is here anyway." Arizona walked out of the hospital and towards Callie's car.

Callie got out and opened the passenger side door, "Hey there." She went back around the car and got in. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Oh, it's alright. Owen kept me company while I waited." She replied as she put her seatbelt on.

"Oh that's cool. Wait, what? You were talking to Owen?" She looked over at the blonde next to her. Her eyes followed Arizona's hands as she put her left hand on top of Callie's.

"He asked me if I had a hot date." Arizona giggled.

"And you said yes, right?" Callie smirked.

"Maybe." Arizona winked. "Where are we going for dinner?" She asked eagerly.

"You'll see." Callie put the car in drive and drove a few miles to one of her favorite restaurants.

"We're eating here?" Arizona said as she got out of the car and looked around. The restaurant looked almost abandoned. They walked inside, Arizona clutching Callie's hand.

"Trust me on this. They make good food." She turned to the waiter that appeared in front of them. "Table for two, please."

The waiter led them to a dimly lit corner of the restaurant and handed them some menus. "I'll be back in a bit to take your orders."

"So. This place is good?" Arizona looked down at the menu in front of her.

"Better than good." Callie said as the waiter came back with a basket of breadsticks and water. "I'll have the pasta carbonara. Oh, and can we have a bottle of wine too?"

The waiter nodded and wrote down Callie's order. "And for you, Miss?"

Arizona glanced at the menu once more. "Um..I'll have the lasagna, please." The waiter nodded again and went back to the kitchen. He appeared a minute later with a dusty bottle of wine and two glasses. "I better not get food poisoning from this place, Calliope." She hesitated before taking a bite of a breadstick.

"You're not going to. I promise. And if you do, I'll take care of you." Callie poured a glass of wine for Arizona and another for herself. "You look gorgeous by the way." She said as she handed Arizona her glass.

Arizona blushed slightly. "You don't look so bad yourself." She took a sip of her wine and smiled at dark-haired woman in front of her. "You know, I really wouldn't be surprised if Owen already knew about this." She exclaimed. "It kind of felt like her already knew when he snuck up on me."

Callie reached over the table and held Arizona's hand. "Arizona. We're on a date. The last thing I want to talk about is my soon-to-be ex-husband."

"So this is a date, huh?" Arizona grinned.

"You were the one that told him that I was your hot date." Callie said. "And yes, it's a date."

"Hm. So we might as well do the usual first date conversation, right?" Arizona asked.

"If you want to." Callie shrugged and paused for a brief moment to drink her wine. "Well. I'm originally from Miami. I moved to Seattle 8 years ago after being in the Peace Corps. I originally wanted to be in Ortho, but when Ellis Grey says you're good for Cardio, you listen."

"Ortho? Really? I can picture that." Arizona gave Callie another smile and grabbed a breadstick from the basket. "Breaking bones would be pretty sexy on you." She winked.

"Why thank you." Callie replied. "Hm. What else do you want to know?" She asked as Arizona took a bite of her breadstick.

"Parents?" Arizona said as she covered her mouth.

"Dad's owns a chain of hotels and Mom is a lawyer. You?"

"Ooh. My dad is a Colonel in the Marines. Mom stays at home." Callie nodded. The waiter came out of the kitchen and placed their food in front of them.

"Bon appétit." He said as he walked away.

"At least we don't have to wait forever to get our food." Arizona remarked, looking over at the empty tables next to them.

"Truth." Callie took a bite of her pasta carbonara and moaned softly. "Best food in Seattle." She exclaimed as she drank her wine.

Arizona smirked and shook her head as she picked at her food. "This better be good Calliope, or you owe me." She took a bite of her lasagna and looked at Callie wide-eyed. "Okay, you don't owe me." She said as she took another bite.

Callie laughed as she watched Arizona gobble down the dish in front of her. "Told you." She smiled. "I told my story, it's your turn."

Arizona swallowed the food in her mouth. "Uhhh. Well. I'm Arizona Robbins, I went to John's Hopkins and graduated at the top of my class. I'm really from Boston though."

"Oh, Hopkins. I used to know a few people that went there."

"Who? Maybe I know them." Arizona said through a mouthful of food.

Callie giggled as she finished her food. "Erica Hahn and Preston Burke. They were residents when I first moved here, but they both quit after my first year."

Arizona's jaw dropped. "You got to work with Erica Hahn? I've heard she's a real bitch when it comes to Cardio."

Callie adjusted herself in her seat. "Yeah, you could say that." Erica was her first girlfriend, before Owen came along. She pushed the memories of her ex out of her mind and glanced down at her watch. "Crap, I just realized it's getting late and I told April I'd be home in about 10 minutes. Um, do you want to come to my house for a drink?"

"Kepner, really?" The blonde laughed. "I would love to."

"Check please!" Callie called out to the waiter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Continuation of the AU episode (8x13, If/Then), Callie deals with her attraction for Arizona, Owen's PTSD and her family.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters in this story. All Characters are property of ABC & Shonda Rhimes. I also don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been pretty busy lately. If you call marathoning Rizzoli and Isles busy. Hahah. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Next one should be up in a few weeks.

* * *

><p>Callie paid for the bill, making sure to leave the waiter a good tip. She got up to help Arizona out of her seat and they walked together to the car. Arizona clutched onto Callie's arm as the brisk Seattle air hit them. Callie let out a small chuckle and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist, holding her tight.<p>

"Better?" Callie asked, smiling down at the woman in her arms.

"Much better." Arizona replied.

They drove in silence, enjoying each other's company, but not wanting to say anything to ruin the night. Arizona finally reached over the console and put her hand on Callie's thigh. Callie's breathing hitched, realizing where Arizona's hand was. She pulled into the driveway of her home, quickly getting out of the car to open the passenger door for her.

They walked together to Callie's doorstep; Arizona doing a small dance to keep herself warm as Callie opened the door. Callie pulled the blonde inside, kissing her and gently sucking on her lower lip. Arizona let out a small moan and pushed Callie up towards the wall behind her.

"Oh. OH!" April appeared before them, quickly turning around when she noticed what was happening. "I- uh..I better go. You can pay me tomorrow Dr. Torres." She ran back to the living room, gathered her things and rushed out of the house. "G'night Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins."

Arizona laughed as she watched the surgeon turn red and run towards her car. "That went well." She said, following Callie into the kitchen.

"Well, that was another way of telling her that Owen wasn't my date for the night." Callie opened up a bottle of wine for the both of them and poured two glasses."I kinda told her that I was going out with a friend. Not like a date." She sighed.

"Well..at least you won't actually have to tell her. I think she's seen and heard enough to know what's going on here." Arizona winked. She grabbed Callie's hand and led her to the couch. Callie turned on the TV and lowered the volume to not wake the sleeping kids upstairs. "Got anything else planned for tonight?" The blonde asked, holding back a yawn.

"Hmm. Maybe we can finished what we started over by the door.." Callie leaned towards Arizona and kissed her, running her tongue across her bottom lip. Arizona moaned and opened her mouth slightly, letting Callie explore with her tongue. Callie pushed the smaller woman down onto the couch and straddled her hips as she kissed down Arizona's jaw and down to her neck. Arizona let out a groan as Callie's hands lifted up her shirt, revealing her toned stomach. Callie licked her lips subconsciously and was just about to bend down and kiss the tender skin beneath her when a scream came from upstairs. "Damn it." Callie said under her breath, getting off of Arizona.

"It's okay. Go. I'll be right here." Arizona kissed her softly. Another high-pitched scream echoed across the house as Callie made her way up the stairs and into Allegra's room.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She sat down on her daughter's bed and wrapped her arm around her.

"I had a bad dream.." Allegra said in between sobs. "Yo-you were there…and Gavin and Gus…and Daddy.." She clutched onto Callie's shirt and cried into her chest.

"Shh..It's okay. Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. Promise." Callie gave Allegra a kiss on the head and tucked her back into bed. After a few minutes, Allegra went back to sleep. Callie walked back downstairs to find Arizona curled up on the couch watching a crime drama. "What are you watching?" She asked as she sat down next to Arizona.

"Rizzoli and Isles. They are so into each other." Arizona's eyes were glued to the TV screen. "I mean look at them!" Callie laughed as the blonde continued to talk about the show. "They're in bed together AND there's no sex. This show is as bad as a tease as you."

"Hey!" Callie swatted at Arizona's arm playfully. "What happened wasn't my fault; Allegra had a bad dream." She yawned loudly and leaned onto Arizona's shoulder.

The blonde was so into the show she didn't notice that Callie had fallen asleep on her until it was over. She turned off the TV and wrapped her arm around Callie, being careful not to wake her. She kissed Callie's head softly and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Mama! What's Zona doing here?" Callie and Arizona woke up to the twins staring at the both of them.<p>

"Oh, Zona and Mommy had a meeting last night." Callie said as she stretched her arms.

"Hey kids." Arizona greeted them with a yawn. She heard a car door close from outside and looked at Callie. "You expecting someone at 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday?" She asked.

"No..? Oh f—" Callie stopped herself from cursing as the mystery person knocked on the door. The twins jumped in excitement, ran towards the door and opened it.

"Daddy!" They squealed and held on to Owen's legs.

Owen hugged his two boys and went into the living room."Hey, I'm here to pick them up and go to the zoo— Oh. I didn't know you had company." He stared at Arizona.

"Morning Dr. Hunt." Arizona said, as she looked down and bit her lip. "I'm just going to go to the restroom." She quickly got up and went into the hallway.

"Kids, go upstairs and play for a bit." Gavin and Gus ran up the stairs, leaving Callie and Owen alone. "So. You were her hot date last night?" Owen asked as Callie got up to make some coffee. "I didn't even know you were interested in..you know."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." Callie scoffed. "And why is it your business to know who I'm seeing? We're getting divorced."

"Well, I don't want this affecting the kids! If you're going to bring home women and do things with them, they might think it's okay for them to do the same." He said forcefully.

"You don't think it's okay that I'm bi? Arizona's not the only woman I've dated. I dated a woman before you came back from Iraq."

Owen opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He walked away and called up the stairs. "Come on kids, let's go to the zoo!" The three children ran down the stairs, Arizona following closely behind them.

"Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you two. And plus, Gavin was showing me all his toy cars." She smiled. "Have fun at the zoo guys!"

Owen gave her a nod and hurried the kids out the door, shutting it behind them. Arizona approached Callie, who was cracking eggs into a bowl, and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I heard a bit of what happened." She said quietly.

"He's being stupid. I knew he would act that way if I told him, so I never did. And now that he knows, it's going to go around to everyone at the hospital." Callie huffed.

"Wait, so no one knows about you? Other than me?" Arizona questioned.

"Addison knows. And I guess Kepner know after what happened last night. Now Owen knows. And that's about it. Other than you, my ex and myself."

"Hmm. Why haven't I heard about this ex of yours?" Arizona asked.

"She's not important. And you've definitely heard of her." Callie replied as she tried to focus on the eggs she was cooking. "We've talked about her once. But not about our relationship."

"Oh my god. You dated Hahn?" Arizona's jaw dropped. "What happened?"

"Erm. Well. We dated for a year and a half. And I kinda proposed and she left me in the middle of the parking lot." Callie said, grimacing at what she just said out loud. "Can we just forget about Hahn right now?"

"Oh, of course. Sorry I brought up bad memories." Arizona kissed Callie on the cheek. "I'm glad she said no though." She smirked.

"It's alright. To be honest, she wasn't the best person to be with. She was pretty demanding." Callie said.

"Understandable. I remember how she was in med school." Arizona glanced up at the clock. "I better get going soon. I have to check up on some patients."

"Eat first." Callie handed Arizona a plate of food. "I'll drive you to your apartment later."

"You don't have to do that Calliope." Arizona replied as she ate a piece of bacon. "I'll walk."

"Arizona, I drove you here, remember? I don't exactly live in walking distance to the hospital. You have no choice."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Continuation of the AU episode (8x13, If/Then), Callie deals with her attraction for Arizona, Owen's PTSD and her family.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters in this story. All Characters are property of ABC & Shonda Rhimes.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I've been watching videos from the benefit concert religiously, so that kind of postponed this chapter a bit. I swear, sometimes I'm too big of a fangirl. Anyway, here's the latest chapter of Maybe It's Destiny. Looking forward to reading your feedback!

* * *

><p>"I heard Owen found out." Addison said quietly as she sat next to Callie.<p>

"In the worst way possible." Callie replied. "Arizona stayed at mine and I forgot Owen was taking the kids to the zoo." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked over at her friend. "I'm guessing everyone knows now?"

"Take a look. I mean, we're in the cafeteria after all." Addison motioned at the people at the tables around them. Callie turned around to see about a half dozen people staring back at her.

"Great." She sighed. "Now I feel like the monkeys at the zoo Gus won't stop talking about."

"Ooh, what about monkeys?" Arizona rolled towards the table with her tray and skidded to a halt. "I prefer chickens."

"Whoa, what are those?" Callie looked down at Arizona's shoes. They looked exactly like tennis shoes but with wheels attached to the heels. "Those are definitely not safe."

"They're awesome. And the kids love them." Arizona grinned. "I haven't fallen yet. Now, back to monkeys?"

"Yet." Callie muttered under her breath. "We're the monkeys at the zoo." She pointed at the people around them, gawking at their table.

"Oh. Word spreads fast." Arizona took a bite of her food and puckered her mouth. "I really need to figure out which stuff is good or not" She said, pushing her tray away from her. Callie chuckled and gave Arizona a french fry. "Thanks. Are they every going to stop staring?"

"Nope. We're the latest item of gossip and they're not going to stop staring until something else gets spread around."

"Ladies. Mind if I sit here?" Mark Sloan said, standing next to Addison.

"Go away, Mark."Addison said waving away.

"Suit yourself. Just give me a call when you want me." He replied, walking away.

"I better go. I have charts to do and I hate feeling like a monkey." Callie sighed. "Want to finish lunch in my office?"

"Sounds perfect." Arizona smiled. If they were going to be monkeys, they could be monkeys without the staring.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're bigger news than Karev and Kepner hooking up." Arizona proclaimed, her mouth full of Callie's french fries. "I mean really? I don't think we're big news."<p>

"You're biased." Callie said, her head bent down filling in the chart before her. "And it is big news since I was, and kinda still am, married to Owen and we have kids."

Arizona got up from the couch and moved behind Callie, kissing the tender spot under her ear softly. "Admit it, you're biased too."

Callie let out a low moan and tilted her head back. "Maybe a little…" Arizona kissed down her neck and turned Callie's chair so she was facing her. She grabbed the chart Callie was working on, placed it on the desk and climbed onto Callie's lap, giving her a passionate kiss. "Arizona…mm.."

"Shh." Arizona kissed up and down Callie's jaw and was just about to whisper something in Callie's ear when the door burst open.

"Dr. Torres, there's someone here looking for— Whoa, I guess it's true then." Meredith Webber exclaimed, turning around as soon as she realized what was happening. "Um, there's a man in the waiting room downstairs. He wants to see you."

Arizona sighed and got off of Callie as Meredith walked out the room and closed the door behind her. "Either we have really bad timing or everyone else just wants to ruin our time together. And no one knocks!" She huffed.

Callie laughed and kissed Arizona lips. "We'll get our time together. Let's go see what this guy wants."

* * *

><p>The two surgeons walked together down to the waiting room and stood by the nurses station.<p>

"Webber said there was someone here for me…" Callie said to one of the nurses as she scanned the room.

"Calliope." Callie turned her head and recognized the voice immediately.

"D-dad? What are you doing here?" She asked, approaching her father for a hug. She looked towards Arizona and signaled to her pager.

"I was in town checking in on some hotels. How are you Mija? How are Owen and the kids?"

"Oh, oh they're fine." She said. Her pager went off, knowing all too well that it was Arizona. "I have to go Daddy, I'll see you later." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to the on-call room farther down the hallway.

"I'm guessing your father being here is a bad thing?" Arizona asked slowly.

"I haven't told him about getting a divorce or how Owen cheated or how I'm bisexual or anything!" Callie said as she paced the room. "The last time I talked to him was two months ago and since then everything has changed and I don't know how to tell him."

Arizona gripped Callie's shoulders, stopping her pacing. "Calliope. You are perfect. And whatever you say to your dad, I'm sure he'll still love you because you're his daughter." Her lips landed on Callie's, her hands tugged on Callie's shirt and lead her to one of the beds.

"It's not that simple…My father is the most stubborn man on the planet. And he's extremely religious." She held her head between her hands while Arizona wrapped her arm around the surgeon.

"Well. You don't need to tell him about us if you don't want to. If you're not ready, then it's okay with me." Arizona kissed Callie's temple. "And if you think we should lay low for a bit, then that's okay too."

"No. I'm not going to hide you. You're important to me. And I'm pretty sure that by the end of the day he's going to find out anyway," said Callie. "I know he's going to freak out, but I'm not going to pretend to be a completely different person." She sighed once again and her pager went off. "I better go. Sloan wants me for something." She rolled her eyes and moved towards the door. "Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow? My house?"

"Sounds perfect." Arizona grinned.

* * *

><p>Callie got off the 4th floor elevator and found Mark flirting with one of the nurses. "You paged?" She said hesitantly. He turned around, a large smile on his face. If Callie didn't know any better, she would have thought he gave himself some botox.<p>

"I heard you and peds girl are dating. Nice." He held out his hand for a high five.

"Really? You called me up here so you could hear about me and Arizona?" She rolled her eyes once again and started walking away.

"Torres, wait." Callie turned around to face him once again. "I'm sorry for being an ass that one day. And for hitting on your girl. She's a keeper." He winked. "I'll just get going, if you don't mind. Got faces and boobs to save."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Another chapter will be heading your way soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Continuation of the AU episode (8x13, If/Then), Callie deals with her attraction for Arizona, Owen's PTSD and her family.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters in this story. All Characters are property of ABC & Shonda Rhimes.

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you. This was supposed to go up a few days ago, but it seems like I've been distracted yet again. Hahah. Also, new rating because of smut. Well, It's kind of smutty. Hahah, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Daddy? We need to talk." Callie said hesitantly to her father. The nerves building up in her body made her want to run, but she had to stand her ground. She couldn't pretend. "Can we go somewhere private? Like my office or something?"<p>

"Of course. Is everything okay?" Carlos Torres asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I just wanted to update you on some things. It's been a while since we've talked." Callie brought him up to her office and closed the door behind them. "You should sit." She sat down on the couch and motioned for him to sit next to her. He complied and looked his daughter over once before speaking again.

"Calliope. Whatever it is, you can tell me." He encouraged.

Callie shuffled her feet and took a deep breath in. Here goes nothing, she thought. "Owen and I are getting divorced." She paused. "And before you tell me it's wrong, you have to know that there's nothing between Owen and I anymore. We haven't been in love since the twins were born and I found someone new. They're amazing and beautiful and they make me happy and I haven't told her yet, but I think I love her." She rambled.

"Her?" He stared at his daughter. "I thought I raised you well enough. I guess I was wrong." He got up. "I'm not angry with you. Just disappointed."

Suddenly, Arizona walked into the room. "Hey, I was just wondering if—Oh, you must be Mr. Torres, It's nice to meet you, I'm Arizona Robbins, pediatrics." She held out her hand for a handshake, but was given nothing in return. She awkwardly pulled her hand back and placed it in her pocket.

Callie bit her bottom lip and stood up next to Arizona. "Dad, this is my girlfriend. Arizona, this is my dad. I understand you're disappointed, but I'm happy." Her hand reached for Arizona's, her fingers fitting perfectly together with her own. "I don't think I've ever been this happy in the past 6 years. And if you can't accept that...then you should just leave me—and us—alone."

"I'll be back when you get your life together. Until then, I'll keep touch. Tell the kids I said hello." Carlos left the room without another word.

"Maybe I'm the one with the horrible timing." Arizona muttered. Callie leaned against her side and kissed her cheek. "Girlfriend?" She asked, looking up at the taller woman.

"We've been dating for a few weeks and I have no intention of dating anyone else." Callie said. "I think that qualifies you as my girlfriend." She led Arizona to the couch and they sat together in silence. "I can't believe he told me to get my life together." She said after a few minutes. "I think my life is as good as it gets right now."

"Well, after you officially get divorced." Arizona added.

"Right. I need to talk to Owen about that." Callie mumbled.

"But even if it takes you forever to get divorced—which I hope it doesn't—you're still my girlfriend." Arizona said, giving Callie a small smile and kissing her softly. "I don't want to bring this up again, but he was just mad about us?"

"Not mad, disappointed." Callie corrected. "I don't think he even cared about the divorce part."

"Well, we'll just have to prove to him that we're great together." The blond smiled once again and wrapped her arm around her loving girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Callie found her soon-to-be ex-husband bandaging up a patient in the ER. "We need to get this thing done soon."<p>

"Wha?" Owen looked up at Callie confused.

"This divorce. We need to get it done soon. I have a girlfriend and I don't want to be the girlfriend that's still married and being a burden." She said. "I've already set up a meeting with the lawyer and everything for this Thursday at noon. Just. Show up please?"

Owen sighed and stepped away from his patient. His eyes met Callie's and could see the determination in them. "I'll try. I have to do something before then, but I'll try my best."

Callie took a deep breath, relieved that this was going to happen sooner than later. "Thank you." She smiled. "Oh, and can you bring the kids to your Mom's later? I have plans with Arizona and the last thing I need is April walking in on anything again."

Owen cringed at the thought. "Yeah, sure. I'll pick them up from daycare later."

"Great. Thank you." Callie flashed him a smile and went on her way. He shook his head for a moment to clear the thoughts running around in his head.

"Owen?" A voice called from behind him.

"Did you need anything else, Cal?" He turned and instead of the usual dark brown eyes, he found blue eyes staring back at him. "Teddy. I—when did you get here?"

* * *

><p>Callie put the last finishing touches to the house and checked her work. The house was spotless, all the toys were put away, candles were lit in the dining room and set up in the bedroom, flower petals were scattered across the bedspread, the table was set and dinner was in the oven. <em>Maybe it's too much. <em>Callie thought to herself. _She's going to hate it._ Her hand combed through her hair as she checked her list one more time. Her thoughts were interrupted when Arizona knocked on the front door. She got up quickly, smoothed out her dress and opened the door.

"Wow." She breathed out. "You look stunning." Callie took the opportunity to check out her girlfriend. The knee-length, dark blue dress clung to Arizona's body, bringing out her eyes and showing off a bit of her cleavage. Callie's thoughts ran rampant as she licked her lips subconsciously and continued to stare.

"Can I come in now or are you just going to stare at me from the doorway all night?" Arizona teased.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, of course, come in." Callie's hand found Arizona's and brought her in to her house. She helped Arizona take off her jacket and lead her to the dining room.

"Calliope." Arizona paused at the entryway and gasped. "You didn't have to do all this." She said, knowing that this must have taken hours to prepare.

Callie smiled and pulled out Arizona's chair for her. "Shh. I wanted to." Arizona sat down and watched as Callie shuffled around the breakfast bar to the oven. She came back a minute later with two plates of food. "Chicken Piccata and," She reached for the bottle of wine. "Here is a glass of wine to go with it." Callie poured a glass for each of them, her hands shaking a little.

"Mmmm, this is so good. I knew you could cook, but this is amazing." Arizona exclaimed, taking another bite of her food.

Callie chuckled and watched as Arizona devoured the food on her plate. Her nerves died down a little while they ate together, but they came back with full force as soon as they were done.

"I can only assume you have more planned for tonight?" Arizona said, reaching over to hold Callie's hand. The dark-haired woman could only nod and brought Arizona out to the backyard and onto the porch swing.

"I thought we could do a little stargazing." Callie replied. She looked up at the clear night sky and sighed as she felt Arizona rest her head on her shoulder. "Look, there's Jupiter right there...and if you look closely to the right, there's Orion's belt." She said, resting her head on Arizona's and breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"I didn't know you were into astrology." Arizona mumbled into Callie's neck, kissing her pulse point.

Callie fought back a moan and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend. Arizona shivered as the night got colder. "Wanna go back inside?" The blonde nodded and got up, offering her hand to Callie. She accepted and they found their way back inside, fumbling over kisses and the ground beneath them.

"Thank you." Arizona said, kissing Callie sweetly. Her hands roamed Callie's body and found her hips, pulling them closer to her own. "Tonight has been perfect."

Callie stepped back to close the door behind them, Arizona pinning her to it as she kissing her neck. Callie let out a low moan as Arizona's hands roamed once more and grabbed Callie's ass. "Arizona…wait. I'll be right back." Arizona pouted, making Callie smile. "I promise." She kissed the blonde on the cheek and went upstairs to light the remaining candles. "Okay, come up here." She called.

Arizona walked up the familiar staircase and went into Callie's bedroom. She gasped, much like she did at the beginning of the night. "Calliope."

"Is it too much? I knew it.." Callie sat down on the edge of the bed, Arizona quickly following her lead.

"Callie. It's amazing. And romantic. And if it were from someone else, it might be a bit too much. But from you, it's perfect." Arizona closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. Callie kissed back, her tongue running against Arizona's lower lip. Arizona moaned and granted Callie entrance, their tongues fighting against each others. "We're not going to get caught tonight, are we?" She said between kisses as Callie unzipped her dress.

"Not a chance." Callie pulled the dress down slowly, wanting to appreciate every inch of Arizona's skin. "You're gorgeous." She said voicing her thoughts. The dress fell to the floor, revealing Arizona's lacey purple bra and matching underwear. Arizona felt a sudden chill and attempted to cover herself up, but her hands were replaced with Callie's and was quickly followed by a kiss right above her heart. "Don't."

"You're wearing too much clothes." Arizona mumbled as Callie's lips continued to kiss, lick and nip at the exposed skin. She reached around, unzipped Callie's dress and pulled it over her head, tossing it onto the floor. Callie's hands pulled Arizona on top of her, their lips melding together.

"Mmm…these need to come off." Callie tugged at Arizona's bra and undid the clasp keeping it together, her hands moving down Arizona's sides and stopping at her underwear.

"Fuck Calliope.." Arizona moaned. "I need you." Callie flipped Arizona over and pinned her to the bed, slowly kissing down her body. Arizona arched her back as Callie's mouth wrapped around her nipple and let go with an audible pop. She did the same with the other before descending down Arizona's body again, kissing down her toned stomach and tugging on her underwear with her teeth. With a swift motion, Callie lifted Arizona's hips and pulled off the piece of clothing, throwing it to the other side of the room. "Calliope.."

Callie looked up from between Arizona's legs and smirked at the sight before her. Arizona's hair was sprawled out on the bed, her eyes closed and her chest rising with every breath. "You're beautiful." Callie whispered into her thigh as she nipped at the smooth skin.

Arizona let out another moan and reached for Callie's hair, tugging gently. "Please.." Callie licked her lips and kissed the sensitive bundle of nerves making Arizona tug harder. Her lips formed a seal around it as she sucked on her clit, her tongue occasionally swiping across it. "Fuck...I need more.." Callie obliged and thrust two fingers into her girlfriend, Arizona's hips rose matching every move. "Oh—oh fuck!" Callie curled her fingers up slightly, hitting just the right spot to make Arizona scream. "God, I'm so close…" With those few words, Callie's fingers moved faster and deeper as Arizona clung on to the bedsheets. Waves of pleasure ran through out her body as Callie hit her g-spot one last time, bringing her over the edge. "Fuck.."

Callie brought her down slowly, licking up the wetness in the palm of her hand. "Mmm..You're amazing," She said as she moved back up and licked her fingers clean.

"Nope. You did all the work." Arizona panted, still numb from her orgasm. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be sure to return the favor." She grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **Continuation of the AU episode (8x13, If/Then), Callie deals with her attraction for Arizona, Owen's PTSD and her family.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters in this story. All Characters are property of ABC & Shonda Rhimes.

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm still here, I promise. I know my updates have been…sporadic. And I hate making you wait. But I want to make this story the best it can be and for me, that can take some time (And maybe a bit of procrastination and Netflix.). Really though, I'm sorry for making you wait so long for updates. So, have some smut. And more plot. And yeah.

* * *

><p>Callie's eyes fluttered open as Arizona turned over in her sleep. Arizona let out a small snore and pushed the covers off her body. Callie's breathing hitched as her eyes roamed the body next to hers. Still naked from last night, Arizona's hand rested on her stomach, while the other was tangled in her blonde hair. Callie couldn't resist leaning over and kissing her girlfriend on the lips softly.<p>

"Mmm..Good morning." Arizona said, opening her eyes slowly and kissing back.

Callie straddled Arizona's waist and deepened the kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Arizona let out a groan and ran her hands down Callie's sides, gripping her ass and squeezing gently. Callie bent down to kiss Arizona's neck and sucked on her earlobe before whispering in her ear. "It's definitely a good morning waking up next to you."

Arizona moaned softly into Callie's ear and thrust her hips forward, yearning for more contact. Callie's hand kneaded Arizona's breast, rolling her nipple between her fingertips causing her girlfriend to thrust her hips once more. Arizona could feel Callie's juices mixing with her own as their clits rubbed against each other. "I—I need you, Calliope.."

Callie's hand moved down and landed on her clit, rubbing slowly. A moan came out of Arizona's mouth, begging for more. Smirking, Callie's fingers worked their way past wet folds, teasing Arizona's entrance. Another groan escaped the blonde's mouth as Callie thrust her fingers into Arizona, going deeper each time.

"Wait..I want you up here." Arizona said between moans. "I—I want to taste you." Callie bit her bottom lip and nodded before switching positions. She hesitantly lowered herself back onto Arizona and gasped as Arizona's lips immediately wrapped around her clit, sucking and nipping at the hardened bundle of nerves. Callie rocked her hips against Arizona's face, her orgasm building up inside her. A muffled moan came from Arizona as Callie's mouth mimicked Arizona's actions.

"Oh fuck, Arizona!" Callie moaned against Arizona's clit as she came, the vibrations making Arizona come along with her. Out of breath, Callie rolled over onto the bed and flipped herself over once more to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. Arizona licked her lips and kissed Callie softly, allowing her to taste herself.

"I could get used to this." Arizona mumbled, her eyes getting heavy.

Callie chuckled. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but the kids are coming home in two hours from their grandma's. And as much as I love seeing this," She moved her hand across Arizona's body. "They'll probably be scarred for life."

Arizona grinned. "Two hours, huh?"

"Enough time for a shower and some breakfast. And maybe some other stuff too." Callie winked as she got up and stretched. "You coming with me?"

Arizona zoned out and stared at Callie, her mouth hanging open slightly. She nodded silently and followed Callie to the bathroom, her eyes glued to Callie's swaying hips.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, after a very long shower and a bit of cleaning up, Callie was making breakfast while Arizona lied on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons.<p>

"No wonder you're in Peds." Callie said as she flipped a pancake and looked over at Arizona.

"I have to keep up with the kids somehow!" Arizona remarked. "And plus, if I'm dating you, I have to impress your kids too."

Callie rolled her eyes. "They love you. I can tell."

As if on cue, the front door opened and the twins ran into the house, Allegra and Owen following closely behind them. "Hi Zona!" Gavin and Gus said excitedly as they sat down on the couch, noticing their favorite TV show on the screen.

"Hey kiddos." Arizona smiled. "Did you have fun at your Grandma's?"

They both nodded and told Arizona their stories as Callie watched from the kitchen.

"I hope your Mom didn't have any trouble." Callie said to Owen as he helped himself to a glass of orange juice. He handed a glass to Allegra, who was making her way to the living room to sit with her brothers. Callie took the last pancake off the griddle and sat down on the closest stool.

"Nope. She said they were perfect, like always." Owen replied. "I'm guessing you had a good night." He glanced over at the candles piled onto the dining room table.

"Yeah."

An awkward silence fell between them, the sound of the TV and the twins babbling in background. The sound of the doorbell made them both jump up. Callie opened the door to find a petite blonde standing in the doorway.

"Um, Owen's pager was going off.." She craned her neck to look at Owen and held up the pager. Owen felt his cheeks get hot as Callie turned around and stared at him. "I'm Teddy- Teddy Altman, just by the way."

"Callie Torres." She paused and noticed the Army uniform, slowly realizing why the name was so familiar. "I'll make sure to give him his pager."

Teddy handed over the pager and looked at Owen. "I'll uh..I'll be waiting in the car." She turned around and Callie closed the door.

"You brought the woman you cheated on me with to my house?" Callie furrowed her brow. "And while you were dropping off the kids." She tossed him the pager.

"Technically, she's in the car…and I picked her up after I got the kids. We were supposed to get coffee." He replied. "I guess now we're having coffee at the hospital. I—I better go." Owen got up, gave each of the kids a kiss and left.

"Don't forget Thursday!" Callie yelled as he walked to his car. She shook her head and went to the living room to join Arizona.

"Everything okay?" Arizona asked.

"Mhmm! I just want to spend the rest of my day with my favorite people." Callie replied, snuggling closer to Arizona and pulling Gus into her lap.

"Who was at the door?"

"Owen's army woman." Callie muttered. "I know I shouldn't care anymore, but still. He cheated."

Arizona placed her arm around Callie's shoulders and kissed her head. "Look at the bright side. You have me." She grinned.

Callie hit Arizona's thigh playfully. "True. And I'm so glad to have found you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **Continuation of the AU episode (8x13, If/Then), Callie and Arizona find their way to each other.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters in this story. All Characters are property of ABC & Shonda Rhimes.

**A/N: **It's been a while since I've written a chapter, yeah? Sorry to keep you all waiting; I've been juggling two jobs and working on some personal things and haven't had time to write. Thankfully, I took this past week off and finally finished this chapter. Also, just a few notes: I've decided to be a bit more anonymous with things on FF. Mostly because I'm looking into careers and all that and I'm pretty sure this would come up on Google if I still used the old screenname. And I have no clue what FF is up to with the whole deleting stories and all that, but if anything happens to this or It's Always Been You, I'll make a LJ for fics. ANYWAY. Enough of me, go read. You've been waiting for it.

* * *

><p>Arizona climbed up the stairs to her empty apartment. She was completely exhausted from her eighteen hour shift at the hospital and Callie was on-call for the night. She opened her front door and immediately went towards the couch to lie down. The last time she spent the night in her own apartment was three weeks ago and the boxes were still piled up in her living room. She spent so much time at Callie's house with the kids that her own apartment was a whole new world to her. She made a quick mental note to throw the boxes out. Arizona closed her eyes and was just about to fall asleep when a knock came at her door. A groan escaped Arizona's mouth as she got up.<p>

"This better be worth it.." Arizona muttered under her breath while she opened the door. A tall, blonde figure stood outside the door with a suitcase and luggage in hand. "Tim?" Arizona gasped and wrapped her arms around her older brother. "When did you get back? What are you doing here?"

Tim grinned and stepped into the apartment. "I got back yesterday, I'm here to see you and I heard about the girl you're seeing." He replied. "Mom told me when I called the other night. And why does your apartment look like you haven't lived here?"

Arizona rolled her eyes and pouted. "I wanted to tell you myself and I've been spending lots of time at her house..anyway, how was Afghanistan?"

The older Robbins sibling shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I mean for a war zone." Tim sat down on the couch while Arizona followed. "You should tell me about your girl."

"Well, her name is Calliope. She's the head cardio surgeon at Seattle Grace. And she's absolutely amazing." Arizona's eyes lit up at the thought of Callie and Tim could tell his sister was falling hard. "She used to be married to this guy that works with us, but they got a divorce and she has three kids; Allegra, Gavin & Gus. And I know I never even wanted kids, but they're so perfect and Callie changed that for me. She's perfect." Arizona rambled.

Tim smiled and hugged his sister. "I'm happy for you sis. When do I get to meet her?"

"After I get some sleep? And after I talk to Calliope. I'm sure she'd be happy to meet you." Arizona let out a yawn and Tim chuckled.

"Go get some sleep, sis. We can talk about Callie more tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist from behind, causing Callie to jump in surprise.<p>

"I have a question for you." Arizona said as she released her grip on Callie and spun her around. "My brother Tim is in town and he wants to meet you. So, would you like to have dinner with me and Tim tomorrow? We can even bring the kids if you want, he won't mind." The blonde grinned, her dimples on full display.

"Of course. Are you sure about the kids though? You know Gavin and Gus can be a bit chaotic." Callie noted.

"I'm sure. And I'm sure Tim will love them just as much as I do."

* * *

><p>"Mama, where are we going?" Gus piped up from his car seat.<p>

"We're going to Zona's for some dinner. There's someone that wants to meet you."

The usually short car ride to Arizona's apartment seemed to take forever as Callie's nervousness settled in. She had no idea what to expect from tonight.

The family arrived at Arizona's apartment and Gavin knocked on the door. Seconds later, Arizona answered, pushing her hair back and looking a bit flustered.

"Sorry, I don't want to burn dinner." Arizona said sheepishly. "Tim went to the store to get some beers."

"Let me help." Callie replied. Arizona nodded and went to turn on the TV to keep the kids occupied while they cooked. "Really? Aladdin?" She smirked at the blonde, who was jogging back to stir what was in the pot.

"You know I like my Disney movies, Calliope." Arizona winked. "Can you be my taste-tester and tell me if this needs more salt?"

Callie swiped her finger across the wooden spoon and licked the spaghetti sauce slowly. "Mmm..could use just a bit more."

"Tease."

The door opened, revealing Tim juggling paper bags from the grocery store.

"Sorry it took me so long; there was this lady in the checkout line that had a billion coupons and – Oh, you must be Calliope. It's nice to finally meet you!" Tim said, offering a handshake which Callie accepted. "Arizona hasn't stopped talking about you since I've been here." He grinned, his dimples matching Arizona's. "I'm just going to go wash-up before dinner. Excuse me."

Tim walked off into the hallway and Callie looked back at Arizona. "You two look so much alike, it's kind of scary."

Arizona shrugged. "Not really. I mean, his hair is darker and he's taller and his eyes are more green than blue." She rambled.

Callie rolled her eyes. "You're practically identical." Her eyes shifted back to where the kids were watching the movie as Tim sat along with them.

"Hi, I'm Tim!" He introduced himself to the twins and Allegra. "You know, Aladdin is one of my favorite movies. What's yours?"

"Yep, he's practically you if you were a guy." Callie said and Arizona swatted her arm playfully.

"C'mon, dinner is ready." Arizona called as she started serving up spaghetti.

The group gathered around the table and ate silently until Tim broke the silence.

"I guess Calliope has been pretty good for you if you know how to cook now." He joked, dodging Arizona's kick under the table. "This is really good, Sis. Thanks."

Arizona smiled and looked over at Callie. "Calliope helped."

"And it's Callie." The latina said. "I don't like my full name much. Though, Arizona does."

"She's stubborn like that. Always has been, even when we were little." Tim grinned. "Has she told you about the time when she camped out at the pet section of Walmart and wouldn't leave till we got a fish?"

Callie let out a laugh as Arizona rolled her eyes and muttered, "I really wanted a fish, okay?"

"Oooh, Mama, can we get a fish?" Allegra asked excitedly.

"Maybe. We'll see." Callie smiled. "So how long are you staying, Tim?" She asked before taking another bite of her dinner.

"A few days. I'm leaving in four days, and then I have to go to Washington DC." He clarified. "I don't get to see Arizona much and when she told me about you last night, I knew I had to meet you and those guys." He looked over to the kids, who moved down to the floor to play with Arizona and the few toys she had in her apartment. Callie's cheeks turned a shade of pink as she smiled at her girlfriend. "But I wouldn't be much of a big brother if I didn't give you a bit of a warning." He said a bit more seriously. "She really, really likes you, Callie. The kids too. And I don't think I've ever seen her fall this hard."

"I don't have any intention of hurting her, Tim. She's been amazing to me and the kids." She paused to look at Arizona and the kids laughing happily. "We haven't said it to each other yet, but I love her and I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Good. Cause I'm sure she loves you too."


End file.
